Luigi's Mansion:Manual of Style
The is one of the style guides that aims to make more easy to read, write, and understand the source. Article titles * All article names should always be in singular, not plural form (although templates can have a plural name). * The topics of each articles about individual treasures or Ghosts should be the name by which the treasure is most commonly known in their corresponding species. * Unless the topic of the article contains (or is) a proper noun, none of the letters or words should be capitalized with the exception of the first. Links *Don't use incorrect or improper links. As an example, if you want or are linking to Luigi's Mansion, then use Luigi's Mansion, not LM. In other words, never use abbreviations for . Sections and headings Markup Always use two equal signs ( ) style markup for headings. Also, start with , add the heading title, then end with . This section's heading was created with the markup: : Sections and headings This subsection's heading was created with the markup: : Markup Wording * In a heading, capitalize only the first letter of the first word and the first letter of any proper nouns, and leave all of the other letters in lowercase. * Avoid putting links in headings. * Keep headings short. Text *Long bodies of text should be divided into paragraphs. In the case of very long bodies of text, consider dividing the content and arranging it under a number of subheadings. *Language should be gender-neutral unless referring to a character or person. Text formatting *''Italic text'' is used to emphasize certain words and names, though they should be used sparingly for this purpose. Game names should always be in italics. Use a pair of apostrophes () on either side of text you wish to italicize. *'Bold text''' is used to distinguish the subject of an article within the first paragraph of its content. Use three apostrophes () on either side of text you wish to make bold. *Colored text can be used sparingly, though not in very bright colours. Images *Right-alignment is preferred to left- or center-alignment. *If there are too many images in a given article, consider making a gallery with a level two heading. *Use captions to explain the relevance of the image to the article. *Make large images a thumb. *Specifying the size of a thumb image is not recommended. Uploading Images *Please name your files descriptively to avoid confusion. Uploading an image with the name "0239235jgjgkdgdf" will be deleted. *'''Do not upload images we already have. If you plan on uploading an image, look around the Super Smash Bros. Wiki first to see if it has already been uploaded by someone else. Captions Complete sentences in captions should always end in a period. If the caption is not a complete sentence, it generally should not have a period at the end. Captions should also not be italicized. Numbered lists Numbered lists can be used for listing steps in a process. Wikilinking *Each time an article is mentioned on the page, you do not have to link to every single one of them. For example, Gold Ghost may be mentioned five times. You only have to link to Gold Ghost once. You can link to articles more than once if the page is very wide. *Use efficient link formats, including to plurals. For example, do Coinss instead of Coins. *When including links in an article, there is no need to use capitalization or underscores, since the software produces them automatically.